Im Innern ein Slytherin
by Minnnie
Summary: Als Hermine eines Tages einen Hund mit nach Hause bringt, ist Severus alles andere als begeistert. Schafft er es, das Tier wieder los zu werden? Oneshot SSHG


**Im Innern ein Slytherin**

von Lana Manckir

Übersetzt von Minnie. Thank you for your permission, Lana!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Diese Story widme ich Schnuffi, sie schafft es immer, mich aufzuheitern und bringt Sonne in meinen Tag. Ich danke dir!

* * *

Severus regte sich in seinem Bett und war gerade dabei, durch ein angenehmes Gefühl an seinem Nacken langsam aufzuwachen. Es war Samstag und er wusste, dass er es sich erlauben konnte, ein wenig länger als üblich zu schlafen. 

„Hmm", stöhnte er, als sich die glitschige Zunge auf den Weg zu seinem Ohr machte. „Hermine…"

Träge öffnete er die Augenlider und erwartete, dass er bezaubernde, braune Augen erblicken würde, die ihn ansahen.

„Ahhh!", schrie er und fiel ungeschickt aus dem Bett.

Ein flauschiger, weißer Pudel folgte ihm glücklich Schwanz wedelnd auf den Boden und schleckte jedes Stück nackter Haut ab, das er finden konnte.

Unverzüglich stand Severus auf und wich vor dem aufgeregten Tier zurück. Hermine kam lächelnd in das Zimmer. „Ist er nicht hinreißend?"

„Was ist das?" fragte er mit finsterem Blick.

„Wieso? Ein Hund, Severus, hast du noch niemals einen gesehen?", fragte sie süß.

„Ich weiß, dass das ein Hund ist, was ich meine ist… was zum Teufel macht er hier?" Seine Verärgerung war deutlich sichtbar und Hermine schien das äußerst zu gefallen.

Hermine setzte sich auf die Bettkante und klopfte mit ihren Händen auf ihren Schoß. Das haarige Ding sprang prompt hoch. „Nun weißt du, ich dachte weil du ja keine Kinder haben möchtest, wäre es eine tolle Idee, ein Haustier zu haben. Viele Paare die sich entschieden haben, keine Kinder zu bekommen, wählen dafür einen Hund."

„Ist es dir je in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich auch kein Haustier möchte?", fragte er gereizt.

„Aber Severus, ein Hund ist so viel einfacher als ein Kind. Er wird dich nicht belästigen, er kann ja nicht mal reden! Ich dachte, dass du dich über meine Idee freuen würdest", sagte sie schmollend.

Snape blickte seine junge Frau an, drückte auf seinen langen Nasenrücken und seufzte. Sie waren seit drei Jahren verheiratet und in letzter Zeit war alles über das sie sprach, Babys. Er war unerbittlich aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er von Anfang an keine Kinder gewollt hatte. Es war ja schon eine Belastung, die unerträglichen Dummköpfe in seinem Unterricht aushalten zu müssen, warum sollte er noch mehr zuhause ertragen?

Er sah den Hund mit reiner Abscheu auf dem Gesicht an. „Hättest du nicht eine Katze nehmen können, oder vielleicht auch eine Eule, oder wenigstens etwas, das nicht so flauschig und … fröhlich aussieht?"

„Aber als ich Seviekins sah, war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick! Schau doch auf diese bittenden, schwarzen Augen!" Hermine hob das Fell, welches dem Hund über die Augen fiel.

„Seviekins?"

„Ich habe ihm den Namen gegeben, seine Augen haben mich so an dich erinnert. Niemals würde ich einen Hund Severus nennen, und so dachte ich, Seviekins wäre passend."

„Du machst dich über mich lustig!", spie er aus. „Dieses Ding hat blendend weißes Fell und…" er ging etwas näher ran, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen. „Und ein pinkes Band um seinen Hals? Ist das auch wirklich ein männlicher Hund?"

„Oh Severus, das ist nur ein Hund. Es ist ja nicht so, als würden die anderen Hunde seine sexuellen Vorlieben in Frage stellen!" Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Du hast gesagt, du hast an mich gedacht, als du ihn gesehen hast!" Er verschränkte eigensinnig seine Arme über der Brust.

Sie ließ den Hund herunter und stand auf um ihre Arme um die Taille ihres Mannes zu schlingen. „Schatz, das habe ich nicht gesagt, sondern nur, dass mich seine Augen an deine erinnert haben. Komm schon, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein…"

Er wusste, dass er nicht nein zu diesen süßen, zimtfarbenen Augen sagen konnte, besonders da er ihr schon ein Kind verweigert hatte. „In Ordnung, aber er sollte mir nicht in den Quere kommen!" sagte er finster blickend.

„Danke, danke, danke, Severus!" Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, küsste ihn innig und er schmolz an ihren Lippen, so dass er vorübergehend den Hund vergaß.

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen war Hermine nach Hogsmeade gegangen. Sie wollte einige Bücher einkaufen und Severus nutzte die Zeit, um Aufgaben zu korrigieren. 

Er war schon länger als eine Stunde damit beschäftigt als der Hund in den Raum kam, ihn aber nicht weiter beachtete. Snape kniff die Augen zusammen, als der Hund zu seinen Bücherregalen lief, sich faul hinsetzte und an einem Buchrücken ganz unten kratzte und hinein biss. Sofort stand er auf und rauschte durch den Raum um das Tier weg zu scheuchen. Als er dort ankam, stellte er fest, dass es seine einzige Kopie von ‚Die Mächtigsten Zaubertränke' war.

„Raus hier!" rief er und streckte die Hand aus um den Hund zu packen. Das Tier knurrte böse und biss ihm beinahe in die Hand.

„Sofort raus hier, du unerträgliches Biest!" Snape versuchte, den Hund mit seinem Fuß weg zu schieben, aber das Tier versenkte seine Zähne auf seinem Bein. Unter Schwierigkeiten befreite er es und zog es zurück.

Ehe er auch nur ein weiteres Wort äußern konnte, hob der Hund behutsam sein Bein und pinkelte über das schon total verkratzte Buch.

Snape war außer sich vor Wut. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das pelzige Tier, bereit, es ins Vergessen zu hexen.

„WAS DENKST DU, WAS DU HIER MACHST, SEVERUS SNAPE!" Hermine war offensichtlich zurück von ihrem Einkauf und stand da, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Ich… es war… diese Kreatur ist der Teufel!" Snape war so wütend, dass er es nicht schaffte, klar zu sprechen.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du dabei warst, ein armes, wehrloses kleines Tier zu verhexen!" Hermine redete schnell und mit dieser Art Stimme, die nichts Gutes verhieß. Trotz all der Wut, die Snape fühlte, wusste er, dass es besser war, sie nicht weiter zu verärgern, wenn sie in diesem Tonfall redete.

„Aber Hermine, das ist kein normaler Pudel, er hat versucht, mich zu beißen und…" Er versuchte, vernünftig mit ihr zu reden.

„Oh, bitte!", unterbrach sie ihn. „Seviekins könnte keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun, sieh ihn dir doch an!" Sie zeigte auf den Hund, dessen unschuldige Augen wässrig drein sahen, während er sich zitternd vor Furcht hinter ihren Beinen versteckte.

Er zuckte wieder bei der Erwähnung des Hundenamens zusammen, blickte das Tier an und war sprachlos, wie verschwörerisch das kleine Ding sein konnte.

* * *

Während der nächsten Tage ließ ihn Hermine diese Episode vergessen – mit Mengen an Sex. Sie konnte sehr manipulativ sein und kannte Severus' Schwachpunkte genau. 

„Ich werde niemals verstehen, warum du nicht nach Slytherin einsortiert worden bist", sagte er atemlos, nachdem er sich neben ihr fallen gelassen hatte. Sie drehte sich, um ihren Kopf auf seine Brust zu legen und schlang einen Arm um seine Taille.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, von was du sprichst", schnurrte sie, während sie unsichtbare Bilder mit dem Finger auf seinem Bauch zeichnete.

„Oh, da bin ich ganz anderer Meinung, meine Liebe. Ich bin sicher, dass du genau weißt, was du tust. Jedes Mal, wenn ich das Thema ‚Hund' aufbringe, bringst du mich mit deinen kleinen Sextricks zum Schweigen." Er betrachtete sie intensiv, ehe er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Verführerin!"

* * *

Die folgenden Tage erwiesen sich als nervtötend für Snape, aber er wusste auch, dass er von Natur aus leicht reizbar war. 

Der Hund konnte ihn offensichtlich nicht ausstehen und dieses Gefühl war gegenseitig. Aber wenn Hermine glücklich war damit, würde er das kleine Opfer auf sich nehmen, es akzeptieren und damit leben. ‚Immer noch besser als ein lärmendes Kind,' sagte er zu sich selbst.

Aber als die Wochen verstrichen, fand er es immer schwieriger, mit der verdammten Kreatur zu leben. Das kleine Opfer wandelte sich in ein sehr großes. Er konnte noch nicht mal die Zeitung lesen, weil der Hund eine Vorliebe dafür hatte, auf jeder neuen Ausgabe zu schlafen. Hermine legte sie meist auf den Couchtisch und ging dann, um ihre frühe Verwandlungsklasse zu unterrichten.

Kaum dass sie den Raum verlassen hatte, machte es sich der Hund auf der Zeitung bequem und schnappte jedes Mal nach ihm, wenn er versuchte, die verdammte Zeitung zu holen.

Wenn sie im Zimmer war, war der Hund das liebste und harmloseste Ding, was Severus noch viel mehr empörte. Er starrte das flauschige Tier an und als Antwort wedelte der Hund mit dem Schwanz, legte den Kopf schief und sah wirklich hinreißend aus.

Der Spott auf Snapes Gesicht zeigte, dass ihn die schwache, aber putzige Vorführung reizte. ‚Du täuscht mich überhaupt nicht, du pelzige Höllenkugel!'

* * *

Es war am späten Nachmittag, als er feststellte, dass etwas aus seinem Büro fehlte. 

„Hermine, hast du dieses äußerst seltene Zaubertränke-Manuskript gesehen, dass wir in den letzten Ferien in Spanien erstanden haben?" brüllte Severus aus seinem privaten Büro.

„Das ganz alte?" fragte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Ja, ich bin sicher, dass ich es in der unteren Schublade hatte…", antwortete er und sah zum hundertsten Mal in der gleichen Schublade nach.

„Das ist wirklich seltsam, bist du sicher, dass du es nicht woanders hingelegt hast?" erkundigte sich Hermine, während sie unter dem Schreibtisch und den davor stehenden Ledersesseln nachsah.

„Ich glaube, ich hätte es gefunden, wenn es unter meinem Schreibtisch liegen würde!", sagte er schneidend.

Hermine runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was? … Oh, nein, ich suche nicht nach deinem Manuskript, ich suche Seviekins. Er ist ein bisschen zu ruhig heute Nachmittag und ich kann ihn nirgendwo finden."

Ihre Augen trafen sich in gleichzeitiger Erkenntnis und sie hasteten durch ihre Räume und suchten überall nach der weißen Kugel aus lockigem Fell. Als es fast Zeit zum Abendessen war, hielten beide den Atem an, als sie kleine Stücke Pergament fanden, die einen Weg zu seinem Lagerraum bildeten.

Mit einem mörderischen Blick, der jeden in einem Umkreis von einer Meile hätte vertreiben können, öffnete Severus langsam die Tür zum Lagerraum.

Der Hund lag gemütlich unter einem Regal und kaute geräuschvoll an etwas, das aussah wie ein vergilbtes Pergament. Severus fischte die Überreste des Pergaments mit zitternder Hand heraus und als er es durch den Sabber musterte, erkannte er eine undeutliche Schrift in Spanisch.

Zwischenzeitlich, in der großen Halle, wurde ein tief empfundener, tobender Aufschrei vernommen.

„Was war das?" fragte McGonagall alarmiert.

Professor Sprout zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, obwohl es sich ziemlich nach Severus angehört hat…!"

* * *

Hermine ging leise durch den dunklen Korridor und hielt den flauschigen, weißen Hund auf dem Arm. Sie hielt vor dem Wasserspeier an und rief: „Kanariencreme!" 

Die spiralförmigen Stufen kamen in Sicht und sie trat hinauf, während sie zufrieden summte. Nachdem sie in Dumbledores Büro eingetreten war, setzte sie den Hund auf dem Boden vor dem Schreibtisch ab. Und, als sie sich in einem der Ledersessel zurücklehnte, beobachtete sie, wie sich der weiße, flauschige Hund zurück in den großen, alten Zauberer verwandelte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass das vorüber ist, ich glaube nicht, dass ich Severus' mörderische Blicke noch länger ausgehalten hätte." Der alte Mann lachte leise, während er seine Arme dehnte.

„Du warst großartig, Albus!" antwortete Hermine grinsend.

„Ach, das war gar nichts", sagte er mit zwinkernden Augen. „Das ist eben der Vorteil, wenn man ein Mehrfach-Animagus ist!"

„Es hat wie ein Zauber gewirkt und Severus kommt nicht in einer Million Jahren darauf. Ich meine, er denkt ja, dass du dich nur in einen Phoenix verwandeln kannst", entgegnete Hermine.

„Er und auch sonst jeder, meine Liebe. Du bist die einzige, die mein Geheimnis kennt." Er betrachtete sie mit großer Zuneigung. „Aber es war für einen guten Zweck."

„Das ist richtig, Albus, ich werde dir ewig dankbar dafür sein… und mach dir keine Sorgen, niemand erfährt etwas von deinem Geheimnis." Sie stand auf und umarmte den alten Zauberer.

Sie wieder loslassend meinte Albus: „So, ich denke, es ist dann entschieden, ziemlich bald werden wir wohl ein neues Mitglied in der Familie der Snapes haben!"

Sie grinste, als sie sich an Severus' Gezeter erinnerte und als er sagte, dass er zehn Kinder mit ihr haben würde, solange er nur niemals mehr diesen Hund sehen müsste.

Sie tauschten ihre Gute-Nacht-Wünsche aus und Hermine wandte sich zur Tür, um zu gehen.

„Warte, Hermine", sagte Dumbledore und ging zu ihr. Er hielt ein sehr alt aussehendes Stück Pergament in der Hand. „Ich denke, du solltest das echte Manuskript lieber Severus zurückgeben… nachdem er den Schock überwunden hat, dass das Gefälschte zerstört wurde, wird er entzückt sein, es zu sehen."

Mit einem ironischen Lächeln verließ Hermine Dumbledores Büro und ging zu den Kerkern. ‚Vielleicht hat Severus recht, ich hätte auch spielend nach Slytherin einsortiert werden können…', dachte sie, als sie die Tür öffnete, um ihren Mann zu treffen.

Ende

* * *

Ich freue mich immer über eure Reviews. Muss gar nicht lange sein. 


End file.
